


Long Gone

by barnabeebaby



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabeebaby/pseuds/barnabeebaby
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda is desperate to find Midna. She wants to have the happiness that everyone else was able to acquire.





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first serious fanfiction in a few years. I hope it isn't too terrible!  
> This is just the beginning of the story! Enjoy!

Rain gently softened down the dirt road in Hyrule Field, a carriage bumping and bumbling its way down the path. Two big horses carrying it, inside was considered precious cargo to many, but no one had any idea that it was there. As the rain started to get heavier, the carriage started to move more carelessly and swayed back and forth at sharp turns. A single lit lantern was dangling from a stick off the front, almost like a ghastly guide was controlling the horses. The carriage was on a warpath. 

\-------------

 

Link and Ilia were relaxing inside the treehouse, both sitting on the floor with their eyes closed thinking as the sound of rain calmed their spirits. Link peaked an eye open to look at Ilia, a grin appeared on his face, and he shut the eye once more.  
The peace was then interrupted by the loud noise of a creaking carriage and two distressed horses.  
Link and Ilia jolted up and looked out the window carefully, Ilia behind Link for safety. The young man grabbed his sword and lantern and slowly made his way down the ladder, and to the door. When he reached for the handle, he looked back up at Ilia with determination, nodded at her, and then raised his sword.  
The door opened slow, and he took each cold and wet step closer to the carriage with caution. He opened the door to the carriage, sword raised, but raised his brows to see it was a familiar face.

“Link.” Princess Zelda spoke, as she lowered Link’s sword gently with her fingers. “I need your help.”

Link looked confused, he never thought he’d see the princess ever again. He stood in the rain with his sword and lantern down, and gave a look of ‘Alright i’ll listen’. Zelda smiled very weakly, and it faded as quickly as it arrived. 

“Do you believe in true love?”

Link blushed, and took a few steps back in shock at this question.

“The kind you fight for tooth and nail, Link.”

He looked back up at the treehouse, where Ilia is. He nodded.

“I… think I do too.” Link shook his head as if to turn her down. “Link, not to be a bother, but I have left Hyrule Castle without warning. I am very serious. I do not ask much. Just some of your weapons from your travels through twilight.”

Link lead her into the treehouse, where Ilia was shocked looking down upon the Princess.  
“Your highness! Whatever were you doing in the rain?” She climbed down the ladder in a hurry to greet her at the door, while Link walked into the basement of the treehouse.

“I’m doing something very important Ilia. It couldn’t wait on the weather.” Zelda looked at her fondly, happy to see Link doing so well after all that happened. She wished the same could’ve been said for herself. “I’m looking for my happiness…” She mumbled to herself.

“Princess?” Zelda smiled again.

“Yes?”

“You aren’t here for Link are you?! He has done so much!” Ilia was angry, her hands on her hips and she got into her personal space a bit too much for her comfort.

“No, I just came for some items he has. This journey I am on, is to be done entirely on my own.” 

 

Link had fetched all the unique items from his many travels and dungeons, and she thanked him with a bow and retreated back into her carriage. Ilia and Link watched from the lit up treehouse’s door as she left hastily and gave a half-assed wave. She looked down at the chest of items, tears welling up in her eyes as the carriage shoved her from one side to the other. She put her cloak over her head, and tried to get herself together.  
Through Hyrule Field she traveled, through the night and through the rain. She hoped her kingdom would be alright in her temporary absence. Oh what a fool she was! Chasing someone long gone, someone who she should’ve never known. 

“Oh Midna…” She whispered.


End file.
